


No Talking Thing

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re doing that no talking thing again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Talking Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble over at LJ.

They’re doing that no talking thing again. I’m watching them from where I sit across the table during a meeting and every time I look up from my papers they’re sharing a glance or a barely hidden smirk. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t this observant. I can tell what’s going on between them, even if everyone else is too deaf, dumb and blind to notice. I have no problem with it, really, but I wish they’d at least say something instead of just sharing a look or a twitch of an eyebrow.

Finally I can’t take it anymore and make my excuses as I leave the room. Before I go, though, I glance back and they’re still doing it. This time, the no talking thing is about me. They look at each other, me, then each cock an eyebrow. I growl under my breath and leave, having to hear the silent laughter of vampires in my head.


End file.
